1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting device including an organic emission layer disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission type display apparatus that generates light as excitons generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine with each other in the organic emission layer, change from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus is the self-emission type display apparatus that does not require a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage, light-weighted, and thin. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is receiving attention as a next-generation display apparatus due to its high quality characteristics, such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and a quick response speed.